


Start of a Month

by YamiAshy



Series: Play Time [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Pet Play, Smut, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first time Harry contacted Malfoy for help. Release. Malfoy was intrigued by his proposal and agreed to meet him. It’s time for their first meeting, the prequel to Once a Month. This is where it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of a Month

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the final one shot in this series of stories, this is set before Once a Month. Feel free to read that one first, it will make sense even if you don't. Thank you all for the support you've shown for this series. There aren't too many warnings for this one. It's the usual for these two. Enjoy the story~

            Harry does not regret sending the letter. Not one bit. Even as he steps into the Leaky Cauldron under glamour and a hooded robe. Is he nervous? Yes… but he’s made his decision. Swallowing his nervousness he walks calmly to the back of the room and slips into a private booth. Right in front of Malfoy.

            The blonde doesn’t look up as he sits. Instead he waves his wand to cast privacy wards around them. “Potter.”

            Harry swallows around the lump in his throat. “Malfoy.”

            “I was… surprised when I received your letter, but intrigued as well. Perhaps you can _elaborate_ on what you said in your letter?” The blonde’s voice is a purr of curiosity.

            The raven haired male closes his eyes for a moment, remembering word for word what that letter said.

            _Dear Malfoy,_

_Assuming you haven’t ripped, burned, or otherwise destroyed this letter do continue on. I have a proposal for you that can benefit us both. I won’t go into too much detail as I’m sure you despise me enough without hearing of all my problems. I will get to the point of all this._

_I want to forget the rest of the world, if only for a short amount of time and I think this is the best way to do it. I’ve done... research of a sort and I’ve found that I like blokes. Perhaps even more than women._

_For one night I want to give up my control to you and see how it goes. You’re getting more out of this deal than I am really._

_Harry_

            “I… I want you to dominate me.” A shiver runs through the dark haired male’s body at the words. “Just for one night.”

            “And what has ever given you the idea I like blokes? Or would ever want to do something with you Potter?”

            Steeling himself, Harry replies, “I don’t know for sure you like blokes. I just couldn’t think of anyone else that would err… treat me roughly. There’s the history of our rivalry at school too. I figured you’d take this chance if only to humiliate me and hold onto it for blackmail to send to the papers. You’re getting more out of this than I am.” His voice shakes slightly, but still he doesn’t regret his choice.

            Cool grey eyes study Harry’s face intently as he speaks. Then Malfoy leans back in his chair, folding his hands. It takes all of Harry’s will not to tremble under the intense gaze, and already he can feel the stirring of arousal in his lower belly. No, he really doesn’t regret his choice.

            After what seems like an eternity to the raven haired male, Malfoy replies. “Very well then. One night at Malfoy manor. I will make arrangements for us to be alone and we will discuss this in more detail then.” His lips curl into a smirk. “And if you’d want to continue this afterwards.”

            “It’s only going to be for one night Malfoy. I’m _married_.”

            “And yet, that isn’t stopping you from coming to me.” He murmurs in response. “This Saturday at eight o’ clock pm sharp Potter. Think of what you wish to happen.” With that said he rises and leaves in one smooth motion, leaving Harry to stare in a daze at his back.

            _At least it won’t be hard to give Ginny an excuse._

__

            Saturday night Harry finds himself standing in front of the gates to Malfoy manor, at just the time Malfoy requested of him. He’s wearing loose but fitting black robes. He has the feeling he won’t be wearing them long anyway if all goes well. Unsure of whether to knock or not he approaches the gate, only to be greeted by a house elf.

            “Master Harry Potter is to be coming with me. Master Malfoy be expecting you.” The young elf bows, wringing her hands. “Master Potter is to be coming quickly.”

            Harry snaps out of his daze. “Yes of course. Take me to Malfoy or wherever he wanted me to be.”

            “Right this way Master Potter!” The elf squeaks and leads him up the path to the manor at a trot.

            Harry follows the elf up the path, then through the various large halls of the manor. Everything is over the top and polished to perfection and he suppresses a snort. _To anyone else this would look imposing. Frightening even, but not to me._ He had been through worse. Finally the elf rounds another corner and he’s greeted by the sight of a sitting room. It’s decorated in rich greens and earth tones. There are two large windows that show off the grounds with green hangings around them. A fire is lit in the fireplace, and a tray with tea and small cakes has been set on a low table in front of one of the couches.

            “Master Potter is to be waiting here for Master Malfoy!”

            “Alright, thank you.” He nods at the elf, who squeaks in pleasure at being thanked, then sits on one end of the couch.

            _I hope he doesn’t make me wait for long._

            By the time Malfoy sweeps into the room some of Harry’s nerves have crept back up. He’s nibbling on a small cake when he has to look up to see Malfoy and nearly chokes when he inhales sharply. The blonde is dressed in impeccably tailored robes of silver.

            “Potter, I admit I doubted whether or not you would show up.”

            Harry coughs to clear his throat. “We have a deal, don’t we?”

            “I suppose we do Potter. Now, we have a few things to discuss.” The blonde stalks closer to sit near Harry.

            “S-such as?”

            “Your limits. Your expectations for this night. If this will become a regular occurrence.”

            “Malfoy I’ve never-“

            “You said you did research.” He cuts the messy haired man off. “Start with telling me about that.” It isn’t phrased as a request, it is an order.

            Shivers run through Harry at Malfoy’s voice. He can’t resist when it’s placed like that. “Magazines mostly. The twins send them to me all the time as a joke but they sent a… ah…” His eyes drop to his hands. “S&M one recently. I couldn’t help but look at it, then I never put it down.” He can feel his face flame up with embarrassment.

            Cool fingers brush his cheek, then lift his chin to meet grey eyes. “Go on. What did you find most arousing?”

            Harry mouth is dry, but his voice comes out softly. “The magazine called it pet play.”

            The only sign of surprise Malfoy shows is a sharp intake of breath, but then he’s leaning in to invade Harry’s personal space. He tilts his head so he just misses Harry’s lips, instead brushing over the man’s cheek to his ear. “You want to be my _dog_ Potter.” Cool breath caresses Harry’s ear.

            The feeing goes straight from Harry’s ear to his groin, a whine escapes his lips without his permission.

            “Answer me Potter. Now.”

            “Gods _yes_ , please Malfoy.” His voice comes out weak and breathy.

            “Get on your knees.”

            Harry doesn’t even think to refuse. He slips off the couch and onto the floor in front of Malfoy, staring up at him.

            “Beautiful… I’ll admit I’ve imagined this scenario before. I never thought I would see it come true.” One hand strokes Harry’s hair, and the other produces a soft black leather collar from an inside pocket. When Malfoy tilts it the light catches on silver thread embroidered into it. _Harry,_ is what it says. “Once I place this around your neck you aren’t allowed to speak. You will do whatever I tell you to. I’ll give you what you asked for, and even more if you’ll let me. If it becomes too much or you absolutely don’t want to continue say _Quiddich_ and I’ll stop. You can go, and we’ll never speak of this again. Do you understand?”

            After only a moment of hesitation Harry nods. “I understand.”

            Soft leather wraps around Harry’s neck and with a small wave of a wand it locks comfortably into place. He resists the urge to reach up and touch it, he can feel it with every breath.

            “You won’t be needing those clothes any more. Stay still.” Malfoy waves his wand and all of Harry’s clothes vanish in a flash to a spot upstairs.

            “Ah!” he nearly squeaks at the sudden cold air, and automatically his hands move to cover his crotch.

            “Don’t hide. I want to see you.” Malfoy’s foot nudges one of his hands. “Move your hands and spread your legs.”

            Harry only resists a moment before moving his hands and at Malfoy’s insistence moves his legs apart to reveal his half hard cock. Shivers run through him with every sweep of the blonde’s eyes over him, his arousal growing. It’s a completely new feeing to be so exposed and submissive.

            “You’re beautiful.”

            The words are sudden and cause Harry to look up. Malfoy is watching him with an unreadable look in his eyes, then he reaches out and strokes Harry’s hair.

            “Hm… you’re missing a few things to be a proper pet.” He produces a thin leather leash from inside his robes and hooks it to the collar. “Come.”

            Malfoy starts walking before Harry’s mind has had a chance to catch up. A tug on his collar pulls him forward onto his hands and knees. Malfoy isn’t giving him the option to stop, or stand up so he’s forced to crawl behind the man. Humiliation is his first feelings, his cheeks turning red, but with it comes a wave of arousal. He isn’t in control here. By the time they reach the room Malfoy was looking for Harry’s cock is standing at full attention.

            “In here.” Harry is lead into the room and sat right in front of the bed that’s there. His leash is looped once around the bedpost so he can’t look around too much. Directly in front of him though is a full length mirror and a comfy looking chair. The chair blocks most of his vision so he can’t see himself just yet. Malfoy comes back into view after a moment holding a few objects in his hands.

            “Have you ever had something inside you? Nod yes or shake your head no.”

            Harry hesitates a moment, then nods his head slowly yes. He had experimented with a finger or two a handful of times but nothing more than that.

            “And did you enjoy the experience?”

            A blush once more decorates Harry’s cheeks and he nods.

            “Good. You’ll enjoy this.” He lays what he picked out on the bed and picks up a pair of fake fluffy dog ears first. A quick sticking charm attaches them to Harry’s head. “Now I want you to turn around and spread yourself open for me.”

            Harry’s eyes widen a little at the demand, and he has to bite back his instinctive reply.

            “Don’t keep me waiting _pet_. Remember the rules or I’ll have to punish you.”

            Harry’s cock twitches at the word punishment, and Malfoy notices of course.

            “You like that idea do you? Interesting. Now turn around and present yourself before I make it a harsher one than what I have in mind!”

            With a small squeak he finally turns around, careful not to choke himself, and leans forward. Then he reaches back to spread his virgin hole for Malfoy to see.

            “Hm… cute. You’ll feel a little uncomfortable.” He waves his wand, casting cleansing spells. “But this will make things easier.”

            Harry jumps at the stinging feeling, but it fades after a minute only to be replaced by cool fingers stroking over him. “O-oh!” He never realized he could be so _sensitive_ there.

            “Just relax.” The blonde opens up a jar of his special brewed lubricant and dips two fingers in it. “It will only hurt a little.” Slowly he presses one finger into the man below him, fascinated with the tight heat surrounding his finger.

            It’s a strange feeling to have another person’s finger inside him, but Harry stays relaxed as Malfoy works it into him. The man’s fingers are longer than his own and more dexterous, it twists in him suddenly and Harry cries out, pleasure shooting through his veins.

            “Ah I see you do enjoy that.” He strokes over Harry’s prostate, watching as the lithe male turns into a panting mess beneath him. It wouldn’t do to have him cum too soon. He works the second digit in, moving them in a scissoring motion to stretch him. Then in one smooth movement he removes his fingers and presses in the slim butt plug instead.

            Harry’s body trembles as it settles inside him. It’s a strange, full feeling as it presses insistently into his spot. Then Malfoy is pulling on his leash and he has to walk. Every step is pleasurable torment as he’s lead around the chair to sit in front of the mirror and look at himself. The man in the mirror looks nothing like he sees himself. The man in the mirror is panting, red faced, his hair mussed in a casual way, and his entire body trembling with need. The man in the mirror is beautiful and can’t be him.

            “You are stunning.” Malfoy’s cool fingers brush through his hair again. “Your punishment today will be lighter since it is your first time. Come, lay yourself over my lap.” The blonde sits in the comfy chair by the mirror, waiting for Harry.

            With nearly no hesitation Harry drapes himself over Malfoy’s lap, his erection is pressed into Draco’s thigh and his but perked up in the air.

            “I want you to look in the mirror, and never look away.”

            Harry starts to nod, but then a smack lands on his right butt cheek. His voice becomes a whine of surprise. Malfoy doesn’t stop but lays more light smacks along his other cheek, then his thighs. With each spank the plug moves inside him and the mix of pain and pleasure drives him to the edge faster than anything else. He’s so close! His hips have moved without conscious thought, humping against Malfoy’s leg. Then suddenly all contact stops and he finds himself sprawled on the floor, whining with need.

            “I’m giving you permission to speak. How badly do you need this?”

            “More than anything!” He gasps out. “I need your cock Malfoy I want you to fuck me! Let me cum, please, please let me cum.”

            Harry’s stuttering, needy voice is like music to Malfoy’s ears. “Roll back on your stomach” Harry does so immediately. He’s left like that for a long, torturous moment. All he can do is listen as a zipper is pulled down and the soft shuffle of clothing, then Malfoy is behind him in the mirror, naked. Harry bites back another moan.

            Gently Malfoy removes the plug from Harry’s hole. “You’re going to have to hold onto me.” Before Harry can ask a question he’s lifted up by the blonde from behind. His hands are behind Harry’s knees, spreading the submissive male’s legs as wide as possible. Feeling off balance Harry loops his arms behind the blonde’s neck.

            “That’s it.” He murmurs into Harry’s ear. “I don’t want you to look away from your reflection for a single moment. Do you understand?”

            “Yes-!” The word becomes a keen as Malfoy suddenly thrusts up into him. The pace isn’t a gentle one, and the first strokes burn and ache. Yet, as he watches his reflection he becomes more and more aroused. The pain tips to pleasure when Malfoy slams into his prostate dead on. “Malfoy!”

            “Call me by my name. If you don’t I won’t let you cum.” The pace is relentless, Malfoy’s hips snapping into his with brutal accuracy.

            Harry is nearly beyond coherent thought. “Malfoy!- Draco! Draco please I need to cum, I need you.” He cries out without shame as he watches his reflection being fucked. “Please, please I can’t stand it.”

           “Cum for me pet. Cum without me touching your cock.” Draco speaks into his ear before nuzzling down and biting into his shoulder.

            “Yes!” The word isn’t even recognizable, it’s a sound of pure feeling. With Draco’s permission his cock erupts without a single touch. His cum splatters not only himself but also the mirror. His entire body trembles, and then goes limp. Draco doesn’t stop moving all through his orgasm and after every drop of cum is milked from Harry’s balls Draco allows himself to cum deep inside Harry.

            “Ah….” He doesn’t even protest, he feels bone tired now but a content glow warms his body.

            “You weren’t bad… Harry.” Draco walks them to the bed then deposits him onto it. With a wave of his wand cleaning charms take care of the mirror, then more mild charms take care of the mess on Harry and himself.

            “Not bad yourself Malfoy….” Harry murmurs.

            “Your clothes are in the dresser.” He strokes Harry’s hair once more. “I’ll see you in a month.”

            “I told you-“

            “I know what you said, but I also think you won’t be able to stay away. I’ll see you in a month Harry, if you can last that long.” He smirks, then walks out.

            Harry stares after him in a daze. It takes him a long moment to shake himself out of it enough to get dressed, and limp out of the manor. _This is the only time. I won’t be back._


End file.
